


Controlled Burn

by cloverlotl



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Run Kingdom - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Human AU, Kissing, Licking, Masochism, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, brief chase scene, but not really, fellas is it gay to have sex with the girl you swore vengeance on?, theyre human for all intents and purposes but like Chili Pepper actually has spicy skin/hair etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverlotl/pseuds/cloverlotl
Summary: Rye finally captures Chili Pepper after slipping out of her grip time and time again. The scorching heat from the valley carries into the sheriff's office.
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Rye Cookie (Cookie Run), ChiliRye
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Controlled Burn

**Author's Note:**

> did I come up with this idea solely from a video of some voice clips from kingdom? why yes, yes I did. This takes place a little bit after Rye's storyline in Kingdom, so please be aware if you don't want mild spoilers for that!

_BANG! BANG!_

Two rye pistol shots echoed off the clay cliffsides of Pilgrim’s Valley. A bright red cookie deftly leapt over bushes and slipped through narrow openings in the rock walls. Behind her, a cookie in a poncho and an oversized hat was hot on her heels.

_BANG!_

“Stay still, ya varmint!”

Chili Pepper scowled. “No thanks, I’d rather live another day!” she shouted. What a terrible, godawful idea she made to raid the Ginkgoblin post on the outskirts of the village. She figured she would snag some more gold, raise her bounty a bit, and treat herself to a drink at a shady bar back in town. But of course, of _course_ Rye had to be on patrol that day. _Fucking jerks probably tipped her off._

Another bullet grazed past her and ricocheted off a boulder dangerously close to her face. She won’t be able to run forever, but Chili Pepper bets she’ll outrun Rye after she runs out of ammo.

Rye grunts as she reloads her pistols. “Like hell I’m letting you go! There’s no bridge for you to collapse now!” She says that, but she knows this is a battle of stamina at this point. The pistols are more of a threat than a weapon, she just wants to clip Chili Pepper’s heels so she can catch her once and for all. It’s getting mighty tiring to keep up with her though. _Wormy little thief…!_

Suddenly, she spots it. Just a ways down, on the edge of the cliff is a pile of rocks, teetering precariously on the edge. Rye whips her head between the boulders and her culprit, who’s rapidly gaining distance on her. She mumbles a quick prayer, aims her pistols, and fires all she’s got at the rocks.

With a thunderous rumble, boulders tumble down the cliffside right before Chili Pepper. She stumbles to a halt, unless she wants to get crushed. “Shit, shit, shit, shit…” Her mind races with escape plans, eyes darting to the towering valley steeps on either side of her. Adrenaline courses through every inch of her. This is it. Chili Pepper grabs her dagger and—

—feels a wholegrain barrel jammed against the back of her head. A voice rasps against her bare neck, panting, out of breath.

_“Don’t. Move.”_

In the heat, she shivers. At this point, Chili Pepper feigned defeat. There was no way she was escaping Rye’s grasp with a gun pressed firmly behind her. “You’re comin' with me to the sheriff’s office back in town.” _I’ll just wait a bit til she lets her guard down, slip past her in the night. Maybe pick a lock or two_ , she thought. She raised her hands, dropping her chili daggers to the ground with a smug look. “Alright, you got me. Go ahead and lock me up, or shoot me, or whatever you wanna do to me.” Chili Pepper winked.

Rye bit back a curse brewing in her throat. This slimy bastard, acting all high and mighty while being cornered. “I don’t want any sass from a thieving bastard like you.”, she growled. Rye fished out a pair of handcuffs from her belt, never breaking eye contact. For some reason, she found it hard to break away.

She went to pin Chili Pepper’s wrists to her midsection and flinched when she brushed against her skin, hissing through her teeth. “Hell.” she muttered. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were spicy.” Chili Pepper chuckled as her wrists were cuffed. “Are you flirting with me now? Geez, make up your mind whether you like me or hate me.” Rye flushed and tightened her cuffs. “Shut your trap before I shut it for you.”

Dusk was falling, and Rye wanted to get back to the Pilgrim’s Village before it got too dark out. She’s thankful for the setting sun, so Chili Pepper doesn’t notice her red face even after the heat cooled down.

********

Chili Pepper sat on the dusty floor of the holding cell, stretching her sore legs after the chase with Rye earlier that day. Her red eyes fixed on the patch of moonlight on the ground, streaming from the window in the cell. _Of all the cookies I had to steal from, it had to be from the one who holds these insane grudges…She pulls a coin from her pocket to idly flip. And the one with that stupid, toothy…charming grin._ Grimacing, she tries not to think any sappier thoughts. Any more and she’ll lose her bite.

********

_“Make up your mind whether you like me or hate me.”_

Those words taunted Rye for the silent wagon ride back into town. When they arrived at the sheriff’s office, she guided Chili Pepper into the cell for the night. Rye was a little less brusque while removing her handcuffs. Despite the sting, her hands lingered just a bit longer on Chili Pepper’s wrists. Wordlessly, Rye closed the iron bar door with a brief “See you tomorrow morning.”. As soon as she left Chili Pepper’s line of sight, she dropped the tough expression.

 _“Uuuuuugghhh.”_ Rye collapsed at the desk in the office, planting her head firmly in her hands. She faintly felt the spicy residue from her palms rub off on her cheeks. “How did I get here…?” she grumbled. That cookie was the whole reason why she got in this mess, on that fateful night when she discovered that empty silo. Rye distinctly remembers Chili Pepper’s silhouette perched at the top of the silo, a halo of moonlight obscuring her face. In that moment, she’d never felt more rage than then.

But now? She was about to invite Chili Pepper into her own home back at the pub at the Pilgrim Village. It might have been the rye juice that loosened her up a bit, but something about Chili Pepper was so _captivating._ Maybe it was her laugh that cut through the noise of the bar, maybe it was her striking red hair ~~that she’d love to run her fingers through~~ , maybe it was her take-no-shit attitude that made her so admirable in Rye’s eyes. Admirable enough to nearly ask her out…

 _“Damn it!!”_ A leather boot slams into the desk. Why, why, _why_ couldn’t Chili Pepper be anyone else? The cookie who spurred her massive grudge for years, and she just had to be the prettiest cookie she’d ever seen! Rye shoots up from her desk to pace around the cramped room, face flushed pink across her freckled cheeks. She tried to drown out her own thoughts by focusing on the sound of her heeled boots in the empty room.

_Click, click, click, click…_

“You alright in there, sheriff?”

A familiar voice rings out down the hall. Rye stops in her tracks. She opens her mouth to respond, but cuts herself off. Instead, her heels click down the hall until they meet Chili Pepper in the cell. For a moment, their eyes meet just as they did in the Pilgrim’s Valley. Fiery and ready to put up a fight, but with some other mysterious feeling behind them.

To Chili Pepper’s surprise, Rye begins unlocking the door. _She’s not letting me go, is she?_ Rye makes a “come here” motion with a vague look. Was her hand…trembling? Cautiously, Chili Pepper rises from her spot on the ground. She’s ready to make a run for it at the drop of a hat, but approaches Rye. Slowly, she grabs Chili Pepper’s hand in her own— _wait, what_ —and leads them towards the office.

In the moonlight from the window, Chili Pepper catches a glimpse of her face. Rye’s cheeks are dusted red and she has an indescribable look in her eyes. _She’s got a fever or something? She looks the exact same from when we were in the desert earlier…_

Before she can get a word out, Rye yanks Chili Pepper by her bandana and crushes their lips together, _hard_. She tastes the heady flavor of rye juice as Rye’s tongue probes her mouth. They savor the sloppy kiss for a couple moments before Chili Pepper pulls away slightly. A thin string of drool hangs between their lips. “Made up your mind, sheriff?” she breathes. Rye just narrows her eyes and moves in for more.

 _If she thinks she’s gonna lead this, she’s crazy,_ Chili Pepper thinks. As soon as their lips meet again, Chili Pepper slides her hands onto Rye’s hips and subtly inches them towards the desk. Rye’s too lost in the feeling of her lips to realize she’s slowly…tipping…falling…

“OUCH!! Bastard, what the hell are ya doing?! Tryin’ t’ give me a concussion?” Rye bonks a fist on Chili Pepper’s head, rubbing the back of her skull that slammed against the desk. “I wasn’t trying to drop you!” she retorted. “Thought you were paying more attention…” Rye doesn’t get up from the desk, rather scoots up further to lie down as much as she can. Stacks of wanted posters slide off and flutter to the ground. She gives Chili Pepper an expectant look.

Chili Pepper dons her smooth demeanor again. “Sorry, _sheriff_. I should be treating a lady with a bit more kindness, shouldn’t I?” Rye glares but doesn’t say anything. Chili Pepper takes that as an invitation to crawl on top of her and place her hands on her sides again. She leans down and gives Rye one more peck before drawing her tongue across her exposed neck. Rye flinches at her red-hot tongue and bites back a moan in her throat. Yet…she doesn’t pull away.

The cogs in Chili Pepper’s mind begin to turn. With a smug grin, she continues licking Rye’s skin as she slides her fingertips beneath the hem of her blouse, just barely making contact. Painfully, _excruciatingly_ slowly, she pushes her blouse up her midsection. Rye fidgets from the lack of sensation.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake—” A weather-beaten hand slaps down on Chili Pepper’s, pressing her palm fully into her side. The spice from her palm burns into her skin. This time, Rye doesn’t hold back the whimper that slips past her gritted teeth. Chili Pepper smiles wider and moves to Rye’s ear. “You know, sheriff, if you wanted to be hurt so bad, you could’ve just said so.” she husks.

Another groan leaves Rye’s lips. She helps Chili Pepper take her blouse all the way off to reveal a toned stomach and two freckle-dusted tits. Her skin isn’t nearly as rough as her hands and face, but Chili Pepper drinks in every part of her the same. _Damn, she’s beautiful._ “Ya gonna keep drooling over me like I’m a cooked steak or what?” Rye snaps her out of her reverie and wraps a leg around Chili Pepper’s torso. _“Get on with it.”_

Chili Pepper doesn’t give in so easily. “What’s the rush, sheriff? Just this evening you were dying to get your hands on me. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” she teased. “Besides…” she reaches her hand between Rye’s thighs to press two fingers against the wet heat there. “You seem to be having a pretty good time already.”

 _“Nnngh…”_ Her hips thrust up subconsciously, chasing Chili Pepper’s hand. Rye’s hands reached out and threaded through her hair, catching on the peppercorns scattered about. She pulled her towards her chest as her cue to keep going. Chili Pepper drags a tongue over one nipple and pinches the other with her hand, all while keeping her fingers on the crotch of Rye’s leather chaps.

Until tonight, Rye believed the best possible feeling was kicking back after a day of reaping the harvest, brewing some grain, and taking a hearty swig of some rye juice. And that is _nothing_ compared to what Chili Pepper is doing to her right now. Her mind is running a million miles an hour with all the sensations. The pain, the pleasure, the fact she’s getting fucked by the same cookie she swore to kill…it’s all swirling in her head like a concoction of conflict and lust.

She hardly registers Chili Pepper hooking a thumb into the hem of her chaps until she feels more stinging hot kisses and bites right above her waist. Rye gazes down at the thief, head pleasantly fuzzy. She glances back, checking in briefly before fully undressing her. Before Chili Pepper can tease her any further, Rye cuts her off by tightening her legs around her, locking her between her thighs. _“P-Please…Chili…Fuck me already.”_

Something in Chili Pepper falters then. She drops her smug persona for just a moment to take in Rye Cookie, laid out across her own desk near naked, soaked and _begging to be fucked_. By _her_. “Oh fuck… _fuck_ , Rye…” Chili Pepper fumbles and shoves Rye’s chaps down her legs once she maneuvers them around her head. Screw taking her time, she’s gonna make Rye forget her own name by the end of the night.

Chili Pepper wasn’t expecting her to be commando, but didn’t think about it too much before diving in. She runs her tongue over her slick folds from the bottom up, stopping to flick her clit. A ragged moan fills the office along with uneven, shallow breathing. Chili Pepper goes further, speeding up to match the rocking of Rye’s hips. _“Hah…hhhh…Chili…hell…”_ Rye’s fingers clutch her hair, pulling and pushing her face into her mound.

“Easy now, sheriff. You seem nice and wet enough to take me now.” Chili Pepper drawled. _As if she wasn’t already dripping before I even made my way down._ She slipped two fingers deep into Rye, spicy skin and all. Rye howls in pain and thrusts her hips forcefully to get the full length of her fingers. Chili Pepper gives in to her own needs and slips her other hand between her legs, grinding into the heel of her palm.

Rye’s vision was quickly going blurry. Her entire body was on fire, and not just from the blood running through her. She couldn’t get enough of Chili Pepper’s touch, her skin, her _burn_. If it were anyone else putting their hands on her like that, she’d have a wholegrain bullet through their skull. No one, _no one_ matters more to her than Chili Pepper, no o—

“ _FUCK!_ Ah, ah—Ch-Chili—I’m g—I’m gonna…” Chili Pepper moved back in to suck Rye’s clit while fingering her as fast as her hand could go. She released her clit with a _pop_ to kiss her thigh and say “That’s it, sheriff. Go ahead and cum for me.” She knew it was cliché, but neither of them really cared in the moment. That was all Rye needed to hear to squeeze Chili Pepper’s head between her legs and let go.

Chili Pepper decided not to tease Rye about giving her an impromptu facial, she’d done enough of that for tonight. She lets her ride out her orgasm as long as she needs until she stills.

_...Hold on. She’s a little too still for post-sex._

She lightly taps her cheek a couple times. “Rye…Rye, you there?” she whispers. Not even a twitch. Rye’s breathing evened out and her cheeks ruddy in the afterglow. _Damn. She’s out cold. Wonder if that was her first time…_ she muses.

Suddenly, the sheriff’s office was silent again. As she catches her breath, her mind starts to wander. Chili Pepper scans the room, now darker since the moon crossed the night sky. A voice in the back of her head says, _“You can get away right now. Rye’s knocked out, it’s an unholy hour in the morning, and you can hitch a ride to somewhere far, far away from here.”_ She contemplates it. She sees the small drawstring sack of gold that Rye confiscated sitting on top of a shelf, and the front door that’s practically asking to be lockpicked. But…

She sees Rye’s dozing face, blissed out, just barely visible in the dark. Despite their unfortunate past, Chili Pepper adored their brief period of anonymity together. Someone who was as unpredictable as she was, someone who was always up for a fun time on a whim. Not to mention that golden hair and that toothy, _adorable_ grin…Chili Pepper had no idea if Rye would ever forgive her, but she would do anything to spend another day with her like that again.

She notices goosebumps on her legs. “…Should probably cover her up. Looks kinda cold.” she mutters. There’s not much in the way of blankets in the office, so Chili Pepper settles for Rye’s poncho hanging on a coat hook at the door. She gently drapes it around her shoulders and ties it in the front. _Desk can’t be too comfortable either…_ Chili Pepper winces.

As if looting a delicate artifact, she lifts Rye ever so carefully in a princess carry. She takes her back to the holding cell and lays her down across the cot in the cell. It’s no bed, but it’s something. Chili Pepper spends one last glance at her face before delicately laying down on the edge of the cot, draping an arm over Rye, and letting her eyes flutter shut.

********

When Chili Pepper awoke, she groaned and stretched her limbs as far as they would go. Sunlight streamed through the cell window highlighting the dust particles just above the floor. She lingered on the cot just a bit longer before rising. “Should’ve run away last night. My sappy ass just had to sleep with her.” Chili Pepper grumbled as she sobered up. The cot felt suspiciously empty, however.

She sits up and swings her legs off the cot. “Rye?” she calls out. A bright, low voice responds from the hall. “Oh, you finally awake?” Rye steps in front of the cell, fully dressed and composed as if she didn’t wake up half-naked next to her culprit hours earlier. “Good, I got some news for ya. I’ve decided on your sentence this morning.” Chili Pepper’s face sinks in disappointment. She knew she shouldn’t have expected anything more out of her.

“Your punishment will be public service, helping me grow back every bushel of rye ya stole.” Chili Pepper raises an eyebrow. “You’ll be under _very_ close surveillance,” Rye smirks, “and you’ll be under house arrest indefinitely. At my farm.” Silence hangs for a beat. Her expression softens. “…Well? Are ya coming?” Chili Pepper puts the pieces together. Her eyes light up. “Oh… _oh_.”

Rye reaches a hand out with a wide grin as Chili Pepper stands. “Let’s go, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! Cookie run always knocks it outta the park with their f/f ships and chilirye is no exception...  
> if you want more lemme know and I might consider it 👀


End file.
